The novelty of providing a writing implement capable of illuminating a writing surface in the dark is not new and has been addressed in a large number of self-illuminating writing devices.
Conventionally, self-illuminating writing implements are comprised of a first housing portion that includes a source of illumination such as a single LED or incandescent lamp in communication with a battery or power cell. A second portion of the housing most commonly includes a translucent portion, in addition to a marker, whereby illumination from the light source can be emitted onto a writing surface.
To enhance the utility of self-illuminating writing implements, artisans employ the use of special lenses to refract the light being emitted from the light source such that the light is substantially focused toward the tip of the writing implement causing greater illumination on the writing surface.
In some cases, the user may find that they prefer a particular color of illumination while writing in darkened conditions as opposed to another. A certain color of illumination may be more appealing to a user or may improve the user's ability to see the writing surface over and above other colors of illumination.
The present invention provides a self-illuminating writing implement that allows a user to select one of a plurality of different colored light sources to provide illumination to the writing surface.